


christmas wonderland

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, read for all that fluff, this is fully inspired by safiya nygaard's video, this is so bad but yay xmas, youtube couple!biting, youtuber!wenjun, youtuber!zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: wenjun decides to bring zhengting to a christmas event at a nature attraction site on the twenty fifth of december. but not for the flowers though.





	christmas wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first of all, merry xmas to everyone who is reading! this is a small xmas present for all the readers out there. like i mentioned in the tags, it's fully inspired by safiya nygaard's "we're getting married" video! the video is really adorable and you should definitely check it out soon (: do enjoy!

chengcheng watches as justin and wenjun bickers in front of him over the proposal that is probably going to happen soon, shaking his head as another cheesy line comes out of justin's mouth. they have started filming since ten minutes ago and wenjun had already done the introduction to the video and was ready to show the ring but justin decided to interrupt him and ask about more details. 

"i'm telling you, that is too plain! you need to say something better than the typical  _will you marry me_! you already have this goddamn beautiful ring yet you're saying such a simple line!" justin protests, opening up the black velvet box and shoving the engagement ring in wenjun's face for the nth time. 

"can you at least show the camera the ring? the footage we have now is divided into the introduction and the two of you bickering. the viewers need to see before the actual proposal is filmed!" chengcheng asks from behind the camera, his impatience slowly rising up.

the oldest male amongst all only takes the box from justin, showing the sparkling ring in the direction of the camera, "i had justin and chengcheng come with me to choose the ring and we ended up with this one, which is named after the moon goddess. because everyone know how zhengting likes to be called a fairy, a god, or just any good nicknames! we searched online for it then went down to the shop while zhengting was away for a high school gathering. it was about a week back and luckily, he hasn't noticed."

chengcheng makes sure the camera is focusing on the ring, letting wenjun show the different sides and let the viewers see how the light reflects from different angles before he moves back into his original spot, the two coming into view. justin speaks this time, "since we helped wenjun-ge with getting the ring and all, we decided to help out with the proposal since there needs to be someone who's filming at the site! zhengting-ge is out to meet someone now, probably one of his friends and when he comes back, wenjun-ge will suggest the idea of going to christmas wonderland, which is a special festive event currently held at floral dome right now and then propose when they're done with the entire trip! meanwhile, chengcheng and i will be waiting at the ending point for them!"

"zhengting and i normally go to the floral dome a lot because he really likes taking photos and looking at all the flowers there. there's this entire section filled with roses that he likes most and very luckily for me, or us, it's situated at the end of the entire dome. so like justin said, we'll take a whole trip then i'll propose to zhengting at the rose section." wenjun further explains, making it clearer for the viewers to understand later on when the video is uploaded on their channel.

with that being said, justin says a loud  _goodbye_ and covers the camera, to prepare for a little transition later on when him and chengcheng will be the one in charge of the cameras. chengcheng saves the video and puts the camera inside, seating himself down on the bean bag, "we'll head over half an hour earlier than you and do some parts of the video. zhengting-ge is probably coming back soon, so we'll go now. good luck, wenjun-ge!"

the youngest shouts a  _good luck_ too and wenjun thanks them as he sends them out, heading to the hiding spot of the ring and keeping the black velvet box under the little cards he had gotten from friends. he knows zhengting would not ever touch that place because wenjun told him not to (and he does not want wenjun mad at him or ignoring him too). pulling out his phone, he texts zhengting like usual, asking about the other's whereabouts and if he needed wenjun to pick him up.

**wenjun, 16:56 - baby, where are u? do u need me to pick u up?**

**zhengting, 16:57 - i'm just a street away!! you don't have to pick me up**

**wenjun, 16:57 - orite then, come back quickly baby**

zhengting leaves him on read as usual, not seeing the need to reply to such a message and wenjun agrees too. the younger stuffs his phone into his hoodie's pocket, taking quick little steps down the wooden stairs, sitting down on the high stool while waiting for the other to come back.

the door opens soon and zhengting's head comes into sight, the soft mop of light brown hair appearing from behind the door. wenjun's lips curl up into smiles like it always does when he sees zhengting, and he brings himself to the older male, pulling him away from the door and closing it. naturally, zhengting finds his way into wenjun's arms, wrapping his own arms around the taller's neck, flashing that signature smile of his.

"was it fun today?" 

"pretty much! we mainly talked about our high school times. it was good! what did you do, wenjun? watched masterchef again?"

wenjun only plays along and nods, lying to zhengting. he would never lie to zhengting but in this case, lying and agreeing to zhengting was all part of the plan. he plants a little kiss on zhengting's forehead, letting the older go to put his bag down. 

"do you want to go to the floral dome today? they're having a christmas wonderland event right now, and we haven't went there this month. it would be really pretty and i think you would want to take photos there." wenjun suggests, following his plan as zhengting sets his wallet on the long granite countertop. the other remains silent for a while, and wenjun feels his heart pounding so hard but zhengting nods after that tension, flashing wenjun a smile. "go bathe and then we'll go out. do you want to match?" 

"yes! can we wear the gucci hoodie? the one with the flowers? after all, we're going to the flower dome, right? it would be really pretty! please, wenjun?" zhengting whines, running over to wenjun and grabbing his arm, putting on the pout he always uses when he wants something. and most of the times, it works and wenjun gives him or allows him to do whatever he wants. this time round, the other agrees as usual and zhengting tiptoes to give his boyfriend a little kiss, running upstairs to go get what he needs.

the other male only watches him run up the stairs, smiling ever so slightly. he reaches for his phone, texting the group chat. 

**[3410] wenjun, 17:19 - zhengting went to bathe, we'll probably be there in about forty five minutes**

**[3410] justin, 17:21 - we are already otw there ge!1!1111**

**[3410] wenjun, 17:22 - thanks, i'll text you guys again when we reach**

and now, wenjun just had to wait for zhengting to finish preparing and they can head over.

* * *

 

"go sit in the car first baby, i forgot to take something." wenjun says as he leads zhengting to the maserati outside, just so he could go get the black velvet box upstairs. 

"are you sure i look okay without makeup? don't i look really bad?" the older asks for the nth time and wenjun shakes his head as he pinches the other's ear lightly for thinking that way. zhengting then climbs into the passenger seat and tells him to hurry up.

running up the stairs again, wenjun opens the drawer and moves the little cards aside, taking the black velvet box out and opening it again to check that the ring is still inside. he then keeps it and go back down, switching off the lights and locking the door, making sure everything is secure and burglar-proof before he enters the car and drives off. 

they talk about little things like what new flowers will there be at the dome, and if the christmas decorations will be better than last year's. when they stop at a traffic light, wenjun pulls out his phone and sends a quick text over to the group chat, informing them of their soon-to-come arrival. zhengting only checks his hair in the mirror, adjusting the pair of reindeer ears that wenjun had made him put on last minute, the other claiming that it would be adorable.

to avoid suspicion, wenjun locks his phone and keeps it in his pocket, driving again when the red light turns back to green.

* * *

 

"hello! so wenjun is coming over now with zhengting and we have decided to set up several cameras instead of just waiting or not you all won't be getting any content of them that way. so now we're at the rose section as you can see behind chengcheng. i'll be texting wenjun and he'll be checking on the different cameras through our device. hopefully we'll be able to capture their figures and not get busted!" justin says as he holds the camera, speaking to it as chengcheng checks the status of every camera, making sure that they are hidden well and providing a clear sight.

justin only nudges chengcheng after a few seconds of silence, linking arms with the other. they are a youtube couple just like zhengting & wenjun too, just much younger and more playful than the two older males. the four normally collaborated and shot videos together quite frequently, and liked to go out together. 

"oh, there's a message from wenjun, chengcheng!" justin exclaims as he opens the message with one hand, reading it aloud. " _we just entered the area, we'll be at the end in about forty-five minutes._ i'm so excited for this, guys! i can already imagine the sight of wenjun-ge proposing!"

"proposing with that cheesy line of yours you forced him to say?" chengcheng asks without looking up, still switching between different cameras (as if he was playing five nights at freddy's). he pauses at the camera where zhengting & wenjun are visible, and shows it to the camera. the view of them holding hands, talking and walking fills the camera and justin squeals at the romantic sight, ignoring chengcheng's words.

"it's really near! we'll be showing you guys more details of the ring and their status in the meanwhile until they reach here!" 

so justin starts showing the camera the photo of the ring, talking about the backstory about how it all started and chengcheng says some stuff a few times throughout the forty-five minutes, mainly checking on the cameras and showing the view. they are just done with showing the last camera before chengcheng spots the couple and nudges justin. 

"so they are here right now, and they obviously can't see us because we're behind them. wenjun is going to propose soon, guys!" justin whispers, holding the camera in a way it would not be discovered and is focused on the two in front of them. 

zhengting is looking at the roses, saying how beautiful they are and wenjun only looks back at them, giving them the  _okay_ sign. he gets down on one knee and takes the box out, opening it while zhengting is still exclaiming about the roses. he soon notices about how wenjun is not beside him or responding and he turns back, but only to be greeted with the sight of wenjun kneeling down, box in his hands, a sparkling ring sitting in it.

"zhengting, you know how everyone calls you a pretty flower, and i do too? well, you need someone to take care of you and water you with love everyday, how about you let me be that person? will you marry me, zhu zhengting?" 

without a doubt, zhengting is of course shocked and overwhelmed with emotions. tears spring to his eyes and he can his heart feel beating super fast, just like wenjun's. little whimpers escape from his mouth and wenjun is about to get up to comfort him but he stops the other, nodding. wenjun's lips curl up into a huge smile and he slips the ring onto zhengting's ring finger, standing up to tightly hug the other, letting the older cry lightly into his shoulder.

justin squeals from behind and jumps out, pulling chengcheng with him and going even closer to film. wenjun only laughs and continues rubbing zhengting's back, until the latter looks up and notices the two younger kids. 

"congratulations, ge!" chengcheng says and justin follows him, making the oldest of all laugh a little amongst all of his crying. 

"don't cry anymore, baby." wenjun laughs too, patting zhengting's head and the latter only hits his chest, saying how mean he is for not expecting him to cry. wenjun continues holding zhengting in his arms, and chengcheng snaps some photos while waiting by the side, showing justin some of the photos he thinks looks nice.

it really is christmas wonderland.

* * *

the comments are flooded with congratulatory words after uploading the video that had been edited by chengcheng (who volunteered), and zhengting only smiles hugely, curling up in wenjun's arms. 

"let's start planning our wedding already, baby." 

"give me a few days, i'm still overwhelmed by this." zhengting pouts, eyes going down to the diamond ring sitting on his finger.

"whatever you say."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave any comments!


End file.
